Rising of the Argonaut
by Izzy129
Summary: During the Horsebow moon, on earth, a young man by the name of David Hall had just turned sixteen. Expecting fairly normal birthday, though little did David or his father henry Know. That the flow of time and the hand of fate can have a cruel sense of irony. After all, one must be careful what they wish for. (OC-Semi SI)


Prologue, White Clouds

Horse Bow Moon

The Goddess, The Argonaut and The Ashen Demon

20th of September, 2019/Imperial Year 1177

David finished putting the stuff he was taking with him into his M35A3 diesel cargo truck, the various contents neatly stored in the storage compartment. Having taken the time to put the one and three-quarter ton of cargo in the back. Smiling as the American's amber eyes darted to a list he wrote "Right, one final check to make sure I got everything".

David's Books? Check

His Flintlock rifles, pistols, muskets and shotguns? Check

Ammunition? Check

Clothes? Check

Tools? Check

His father's Cartridge guns? Check

Food and bottled water? Check

Medical supplies? Check

Hygiene Supplies? Check

Backpack? Check

Tent? Check

Generator? Check?

Laptop, E-books and external hard drives? Check

Charger? Check

"And, that's it I think" David scratched his head, Looking over the list before feeling a hand upon his shoulder. Turning around to His Right hand side, he gaze was greeted by the brown sight of his friend Trisha.

Trisha's attire was usually whatever she found comfortable. Her neck length red hair moving left to right as she swayed from side to side. Her arms folded the patter of the rain hit the outside of the garage.

"Hey Dave, I heard you were going on a vacation with your dad" Trisha said as she held out a bag to him with a smile "I thought you'd want your Nintendo Switch".

David nodded his head "Yep, hunting and fishing up in that log cabin of his" not holding the bag, he asked "By the way, is my copy of fire emblem three houses in there?".

Trisha gave affirmative nod. Taking the time to think of weather he should take it with him, reaching out a hand he took the console bag with the game with him tucking it under his arm.

Taking the time to check at his self winding watch, David looked back up and sighed "Anyway Trish, I've got to get going and pick my dad up".

Trisha shrugged "well, good hunting" she walked David over to the driver side door "and don't get lost on the way there".

David opened the door, placing the bag in the passenger's seat well. With a single motion getting into the driver's seat as he did. Looking back towards Trisha David smiled "Relax, it's not like the two of us are gonna vanish" within a second underneath his smile quietly murmuring "Unlike my brother,William".

Trisha rubbed the back of her head, "Well, if that does happen" with a pregnant pause she added with a smirk "don't complain too much".

David groaned closing the driver's door, putting the key into the ignition and fired up the engine. The garage's main door automatically opening as he drove slowly towards it. The rain still beating on the buildings and soaking the streets.

Once the garage door was opened he slowly picked up speed as he drove down the drive way and out onto the open road to pick up his father.

It took him two hours to get from his sister's house to his parent's. His father Henry Hill waiting outside, his green overalls doing their best to protect him from the rain.

David looking at the sky saw that it was going to be dusk soon, getting out of the truck to greet Henry. David gave Henry a Salute "Hey dad, see that you've come prepared".

Henry let out chuckle, forty-seven year old "Yeah, took one look at the rain and decided to put my overall's on" Upon closer inspection of his son, Henry let a look of concern form on his face "Anyway, David you look worn out".

David rubbed his left eye for a moment, letting out a tired sigh "Yeah, I'll sit in the passenger's side and you can take over the driving for tonight".

Henry gave David a nod, with all of that out of the way. The two got into the truck and hit the open road. Expecting a routine hunting trip, little did they know that this would anything but.

As they drove down that old town road, David was now napping as Henry drove though the rain. Taking a route that lead down the direction of the lake cabin, the rain now getting progressively louder and thicker until he could see a fog forming ahead.

"Wait there wasn't supposed to be a fog" Henry said as he was suddenly force to close his eyes for a moment as a bright green flash obstructed his vision. When henry opened his eyes once more, the topography around him changed, the wet muddy road giving way to a harder surface like rock or stone the woodland disapeared entirely giving way to biuldings. Only one thought coming to the former marines astonished mind.

_**'What the fuck is going on?'**_

_Inside David's dream, he found himself sitting on a green stone floor. Before him was a green stone staircase._

_Taking the time to stand up he took a look further to the top of the stairs. Where he saw, sitting upon a stone throne. A youthful looking girl, on of things that stood out about her was her long green hair and pointed ears. Her attire was a dress with jewellery on various parts of her arms and head. With a pair of gold anklet's around her ankles and no shoes._

_Why did she look familiar to David?_

_The Girl upon hearing David's footstep's roused slowly from her slumber. Glancing over to David before moving her body to a more comfortable seated position. Blinking twice before she let out a large yarn. The words that came out of her mouth would ensure that David's life would never be the same again._

"_Oh my, and what could have brought you here?"_

_David looked around, trying to find if anyone else was here with him. No dice, it seems like he was on his own for now. Sighing in resignation he decided to give an honest answer._

"_Honestly, I don't know"_

_The Young Girl on the throne blinked, perplexed by the honesty of the boy before her. As she sat there, with a annoyed look forming upon her face. A frown on her lips when she opened her mouth._

"_I see,however" taking time to form her words the girls voice from one of understanding to one of annoyance "You do know that you had just disturbed a maiden in her moment of repose? How very Rude!"._

_David for the first time in years, actively flinched as he got berated by the girl. Though she did have a point that he did disturb her. Still he had no idea where he was or how he got here._

_Something about all of this was setting off red flag in his mind. One the Girl on the throne looked familiar. The throne, the girls archaic way of speech and her distinct appearance._

_The girl interrupted David's train of thought when she took a closer look at the recent visitor, "Well, I haven't seen anyone like you around before" taking time collect her thoughts "Pray tell, what are you exactly?"._

_Mustering up all of his willpower David had, gave a simple answer with the bluntness of a sledgehammer he said "I am a mortal from the Out-realms". David was now getting a hunch on who this person was._

_Could this girl be Sothis?_

_The next two questions were about his birthday and name, pretty standard stuff. Sothis upon hear ing David's birthday being the twentieth of the horse bow moon, said with a smirk "Well, It seems there is another whom shares the same day of birth"._

_Sothis however could feel that something was.. different this time around. She could not put her finger on it. Both David and Sothis's thoughts were disrupted by the sound of boots upon the stone floor. The two looked over to the sounds source._

_Only to be greeted by a certain blue haired mercenary. Though they looked, younger about sixteen to seventeen. All that the three parties knew, was that something very strange had happened._

_However just as Byleth was about to make their introduction, no sooner did David's get interrupted by a rude awakening. As he fell off the edge and back into a waking world._

When David opened his eyes, he and Henry after driving through a bright portal. Were greeted by the sight of a city as the truck came to a stop within a large mid evil style city. The flags on the poles in the street, were styled with red with a golden imperial aquila upon the banners.

David didn't realize it at first, but where they were in the city of Enbarr. The very heart of the Adrestian Empire. Another thing was the fact it was now daytime.

Though the duo's shock and awe at the sight was shot lived, As Henry had to slam the brakes on as they narrowly avoided crashing into a pair of fruit stands. Unknowingly blocking the path for a imperial convoy.

The noise of the Truck did no favours to stealth at the escort at the front were surprised at seeing the contraption. The soldier up front barely hanging on as the noise and spontaneous appearance of the truck startled their horses.

Within minutes the horse-riders up in front of the carriage took defensive positions. However further back with the carriage one of the doors opened, with two individuals coming out. One man and one young lady.

The former having a look of grimace on his face, while the latter had a look of serene clam on hers. One of the thing's that stood out about her aside from her regale looking crimson cloak was her snow white hair.

In David's mind things were starting to click, and in his mind this was likely not a good start. Within moments, he identified two cloaked individuals, a certain royal and her long time attendant slash bodyguard. It was then he realized something.

Their truck was perpendicular to the road leading back into Enbarr. The orientation of their truck aside, David knew that this situation could end in one of two ways.

Either they get 'escorted' to the imperial palace in Enbarr or the two of them get shanked. Hopefully not the latter. Though he wouldn't blame Hubert if that was a case.

After all if a portal suddenly opened up and a strange contraption showed out of nowhere Even David would at least be wary of the occupants.

It was then the violet eyed young lady with cloak still on and hood now down, her straight white hair now in plain sight as David and Henry looked her. With a Loud yet serene voice she let out the words that would let the two of them know their lives may never be the same.

"By Order of Edelgard Von Hresvelg, out realmer's come out this moment!"

Both Henry and David looked at each other, the former taking a moment to turn off the engine of the truck for now. They then briefly looked back at Edelgard, the duo had now begun to realize what had just happened to them.

Both them had extensively played Fire Emblem games, they both realized that they were now in Fodlan. One thing was for certain, they were both fucked if they didn't comply with Edelgard's regal request.

**Authors Note: This took a while to get down, as the premise went through a couple of mental re-writes. Though Sothis and the main cast don't play much of role in this first chapter. Don't worry Sothis will be showing up more often over the course of the story. Everyone has a role to play in this story.**

**Even those who had minor roles.**


End file.
